O Pouco Que Sobrou
by Diana Prallon
Summary: A morte dos Potter e a fuga de Pedro abalaram muita gente. Mas ninguém sofreu mais que Sirius e Remus. rs, nada muito explícito. Twoshots.
1. Do Sétimo Andar

O Pouco Que Sobrou

Capítulo 1 – Do Sétimo Andar

Mortos. Mortos. Mortos. A palavra ecoava na mente de Remus com um gosto amargo. Lílian e Tiago estavam mortos. Seus melhores amigos. O seu mundo interno se destruiu em um segundo. Que importava se Voldemort tinha desaparecido? Seus melhores amigos tinham morrido pelas mãos do único homem que tinha amado.

Quando é que ele tinha se voltado pro mal? Quando é que tinha se entregue as crenças da família?

Como ele podia ter sido tão cego ao ponto de não perceber? Sirius tinha andado distante e parecia manter segredos, mas em momento algum tinha imaginado que ele pudesse estar trabalhando como espião. Achou que talvez pudesse estar querendo terminar o romance, mas em momento nenhum imaginou que tivesse mudado de lado.

Se não tivesse sido tão tolo, tão romântico, tão centrado no seu problema, poderia ter impedido a morte de seus amigos. Se tivesse pensado mais, se tivesse se aberto...

Mas não. Lílian e Tiago atribuiriam ao trabalho, a guerra, a ordem, o tranqüilizariam e diriam que não era nada com ele... Era óbvio que eles não desconfiavam de Sirius.

Quem iria desconfiar do melhor amigo?

"_Eu cansei de ser assim_

_Não posso mais levar_

_Se tudo é tão ruim_

_Por onde eu devo ir?"_

Ele observou enquanto o ministério tomava as devidas precauções para levar o antigo amante pra Azkaban. Na saída, toda a imprensa mundial estava na porta, flashes espocavam enquanto aurores arrastavam o preso algemado. Ele estava ali, do lado de fora da fita de segurança.

Observava tudo com o coração partido, se perguntando porquê. Sirius sempre tinha sido um grande baderneiro, mas nunca tinha sido mau. E como podia ter matado todas aquelas pessoas? Como podia ter entregado seus melhores amigos ao inimigo? Que recompensas aquilo poderia fazer?

E Pedro, por que tinha ido atrás dele? Por que não tinha ido atrás de Remus? Pedro nunca foi um duelista brilhante, talvez achasse mais fácil. Pobre Rabicho, não merecia aquele fim, não merecia morrer pra se tornar um herói. Pedro era o amigo bobo deles, tão maravilhosamente inocente a respeito da vida. Ao menos no final tinha mostrado porque era um Grifinório.

Sirius levantou o rosto e sua cara abatida olhou diretamente para Remus. Tinha olheiras imensas, mas seus olhos pareceram brilhar ao vê-lo. Remus virou o rosto, sentindo que estava partindo em mil pedaços. Não tinha mais nada. Seus amigos estavam mortos. Não tinha aonde se segurar. Não havia lugar pra um lobisomem que tinha se envolvido com um dos piores assassinos do mundo mágico.

"_A vida vai seguir_

_Ninguém vai reparar_

_Aqui neste lugar_

_Eu acho que acabou"_

Ele começou a se afastar do ministério, os passos rápidos, segurando a vontade de correr. Não tinha forças para aparatar. Sirius tinha ido embora para sempre. Seus amigos tinham morrido. Ele queria correr e fugir por toda a eternidade. Mas não podia. Ele tinha que viver, tinha que honrar aqueles sacrifícios.

Não haviam mais motivos. Talvez, se ainda houvesse guerra, ele se sentisse motivado a punir os que mataram seus amigos. Mas tinha tudo acabado. Os maus haviam sido punidos. E ele, ele que era inocente, tinha sido mais punido que qualquer um. Tudo que o mantinha de pé fora arrasado em uma semana. Ele tinha amigos, mas nenhum que pudesse o consolar.

Pensou em pedir a guarda de Harry, em manter consigo a única coisa que sobrara. Uma criança é sempre um bom motivo pra se lutar na vida, pra querer ser melhor e seguir em frente. Mas Dumbledore tinha mandado o garoto pros tios trouxas, com uma explicação longa e complexa que ele não tinha condições de absorver.

Iria embora, procurar em algum lugar uma maneira de fugir de suas lembranças. De fugir de tudo que tinha acontecido. De esquecer, de renascer, de fazer sua vida valer a pena. Ele tinha sobrevivido por algum motivo. Remus não acreditava em coincidências.

"_Mas vou cantar pra não cair_

_Fingindo ser alguém_

_Que vive assim de bem"_

Quando chegou em casa começou a empacotar seus pertencer imediatamente. Usando feitiços foi colocando tudo dentro de malas, até encontrar uma caixa azul. A caixa em que ele tinha guardado tudo que o lembrava de seu relacionamento com Sirius. Não conseguiu se impedir de remexer em tudo.

"Uma última vez", prometeu pra si mesmo, sabendo que não iria cumprir.

Achou uma foto tirada assim que se mudou para o novo apartamento em Londres. Enquanto fazia as compras de casa com Sirius, tinha se apaixonado por uma maquina fotográfica. Comprou-a, se endividando mais do que tinha planejado. E com o primeiro filme, com a primeira foto, tinha tirado uma foto do namorado. Estava saindo do trabalho, mas como sempre o outro estava atrasado. Tinham passado a noite juntos, e enquanto saia na calçada, olhou pra cima e o viu na janela, com um copo de café. A luz difusa do começo da manhã refletia no seu rosto, e fez seu coração disparar.

Apesar da pouca probabilidade de tirar uma foto sete andares a baixo e ficar bom, tinha ficado linda. Só de vê-la novamente, Remus sentia seu estomago revirar. Ele odiava Sirius por tudo que tinha feito com todos, e com sua vida. E ao mesmo tempo, ainda o amava.

"_Eu não sei por onde foi_

_Só resta eu me entregar_

_Cansei de procurar_

_O pouco que sobrou"_

Na noite do dia das bruxas, Sirius tinha chegado cedo em casa. Seu rosto parecia abatido e preocupado, mas ele tinha abraçado Remus com carinho, e o beijado de leve. Tinha se sentado no sofá, com a cabeça entre as mãos, e pedido uma bebida forte pra acalmar a ansiedade.

Já fazia quase uma semana desde a última vez que tinha ido até a casa de Tiago e Lílian. Era natural que estivesse ansioso, tinha pensado. Mas não, na verdade a ansiedade era pelo ataque. Doía pensar que tinha ido pra cozinha, preocupado e feito chá para o traidor.

Naquela noite, tudo tinha sido mais delicado e mais suave do que em muito tempo. Os abraços, os beijos. O fazer amor. Tinham pegado no sono abraçados, e Sirius tinha acordado de madrugada pra ir até a casa dos dois amigos. Remus lembrava que tinha abraçado o nada e acordado, apenas pra chegar a conclusão óbvia de que estava sozinho em casa.

Agora sabia que todo aquele carinho tinha sido culpa. Sentia como se todo seu amor, todas as suas crenças, tudo tivesse sido contaminado por aquilo. E se maldizia a cada noite, quando acordava procurando o corpo dele pra aconchegar o seu.

"_Eu tinha algum amor_

_Eu era bem melhor_

_Mas tudo deu um nó_

_E a vida se perdeu"_

.- Vamos, você sabe fazer melhor que isso! – berrou Sirius, com sua voz ecoando na sala cavernosa.

E o jato de luz vermelha o atingiu no peito. Ainda ria, mas seus olhos pareciam realmente assustados. Lentamente o conhecido corpo dele se curvava para trás em um arco, e finalmente caia por trás do véu. O choque percorreu seu corpo. Não podia acreditar em seus olhos. Ele não tinha o perdido _mais uma vez_.

.- SIRIUS! – berrou Harry. – SIRIUS!

Viu o menino pular para o estrado próximo ao véu e se apressou para segurá-lo. Harry era tudo que sobrara dos tempos felizes de sua vida, mais uma vez.

.- Não há nada que você possa fazer, Harry – falou, tentando também se convencer.

.- Apanhá-lo, salvá-lo, ele só atravessou o véu!

.- ... É tarde demais, Harry – era tarde demais pra ele também.

.- Ainda podemos alcançá-lo... – E o menino lutava contra ele com toda força, mas ele não soltou, com pena dos dois.

.- Não há nada que você possa fazer, Harry... Nada... Ele se foi.

.- Não se foi não! – O garoto berrava em desespero.- SIRIUS! SIRIUS!

.- Ele não pode voltar, Harry – podia ouvir sua voz embargada falando com o menino, tentando se controlar. – Ele não pode voltar porque está m...

.- ELE – NÃO – ESTÁ – MORTO! SIRIUS!

Ele começou a puxar o rapaz pra longe, as lágrimas descendo teimosamente pelo seu rosto. Já não tinha forças pra segurar o rapaz. Não tinha forças pra nada.

Sua vida, novamente, era um copo vazio.

"_Se existe Deus em agonia_

_Manda essa cavalaria_

_Que hoje a fé me abandonou"_

Nota da Autora: Hum, erm, essa pequena fic vai ter um segundo capítulo, no pov do Sirius. Assim que eu conseguir escrever. Antes de mais nada, eu digo que NÃO apoio r/s; NÃO leio r/s, NÃO gosto do shipper. Mas também não nego minha inspiração.

A música é "O Pouco que sobrou", do Los Hermanos, Ventura. O título, "Do sétimo andar", é o nome de outra música do mesmo cd, e se um bom fã de LH procurar, vai ver que tem menções a ela durante toda fic.

É isso ae o/


	2. Do Lado de Dentro

O Pouco Que Sobrou

Capítulo 2 – Do Lado de Dentro

Ele viu antes de chegar. A moto rugia loucamente enquanto descia, e seu coração disparado se recusava a acreditar no que estava vendo. A casa que deveria estar de pé parecia ter sofrido uma imensa explosão. O teto estava revirado com um imenso buraco a esquerda, as paredes à direita tinham tombado levando junto parte do teto e a porta de entrada já não existia. O castelo de proteção que tinham construído tinha desmoronado. Tudo tinha falhado. O mal tinha conseguido entrar.

Estacionou aonde antes havia uma mureta, e entrou desesperado. O corpo inerte de Tiago jazia na porta, e sentiu que havia perdido uma parte de si. Aquele homem fora seu melhor amigo, seu irmão. Odiou Pedro com todas as forças do seu ser, como aquele rato nojento tinha feito aquilo?

Andou pelos destroços da casa, olhando em volta cheio de raiva. Até que ouviu o som de algo caindo, e um choro. Um choro alto, forte, berrado. Ele andava pelo que restara da construção às cegas.

.- Lílian? Harry?

.- Mamanhê! – ele ouviu o afilhado berrar. – Mamanhê!

Seguiu aos tropeços até aonde ouvia a voz do bebê, e viu que a porta estava entreaberta. Harry estava caído sobre a mãe, tentando se levantar. Chegando mais perto, viu que ele estava na verdade debruçado sobre Lílian, puxando seus cabelos. Lágrimas vieram aos olhos de Sirius. Ele estava tentando acordá-la. Achava que a mãe estava dormindo.

Então ouviu o barulho do homem na porta e se virou. Os olhos verdes do menino eram verdes como os da mãe, estavam cheios de lágrimas. Ele tinha agora uma queimadura feia na testa, mas estava aliviado. Pelo menos Harry tinha sobrevivido. O bebê tento chegar até ele com passos incertos, tropeçou em um dos pedaços do piso solto e caiu. Sirius o abraçou, o apertando tão forte que ele chegou a tossir. Ficou de pé, com o menino no colo e tentou sair do quarto, mas ele se jogou em direção ao chão, berrando:

.- Mamanhê! Mamanhê! – E chutava e lutava tentando voltar.

Os joelhos enfraqueceram e ele caiu no chão, deixando o menino voltar a se aninhar por cima do corpo rígido da mãe. Ele tentava inutilmente acordar a mulher, a sacudindo, a chamando, chorando, enquanto Sirius chorava como uma criança. Seu corpo se sacudia em soluços, as lágrimas correndo por seu rosto.

.- Vem, Harry. – Ele chamou, puxando o menino e tentando se controlar. – Acabou.

.- Abô não! – o menino jogava toda força de seu corpo contra o braço do padrinho. – Mamanhê!

Então ouviu passos se aproximando, e a presença maciça de Hagrid entrou no quarto. Ele olhou pra tudo e pra Sirius antes de exclamar:

.- Meu Deus! Harry está bem?

Como resposta houve apenas um aceno de cabeça afirmativo, em um rosto completamente devastado pela dor. O meio-gigante pegou o bebê do chão sem esforço, parecendo nem notar os gritos da criança que erguia os braços pra mãe.

Os dois saíram da casa, abalados demais para conversar. Quando passaram pela sala, o menininho berrou algo semelhante a "pai" e tentou mais uma vez se desvencilhar. Sirius pode ver que os olhos escuros de Hagrid também estavam cheios de lágrimas.

.- Fique com ela – falou Sirius com a voz rouca e embargada, entregando as chaves da moto para o companheiro. – Não vou mais precisar dela mesmo.

_"Deus, por onde você foi? _

_Cansei de procurar_

_Não posso mais te dar _

_O pouco que sobrou"_

"Eu os matei", era tudo que Sirius conseguia pensar. Ele tinha convencido Tiago e Lílian a fazer de Pedro o fiel do segredo. Ele tinha os entregue de bandeja para Voldemort. Ele era o culpado. Enquanto ele via a motocicleta se afastando pelo céu, sentiu a raiva voltar com toda força.

E a culpa. A culpa esmagadora de ter entregado seus amigos ao inimigo. Pela primeira vez desde que ele era criança, rezou. Rezou pra ser perdoado pelos amigos. Rezou para que Harry o perdoasse pelas perdas. Rezou para que Remus o perdoasse pela desconfiança. Rezou para que se perdoasse pelo que aconteceu.

Mas em nada aquilo aliviou sua dor e sua culpa. Respirou fundo, resignado e aparatou no apartamento do namorado. Andou até o quarto, observando sua expressão tranqüila enquanto dormia. Será que ele iria acreditar quando falasse que tinham no último minuto mudado o fiel do segredo pra Pedro? E como reagiria ao descobrir que tinha desconfiado dele, a despeito de todo o amor?

Abaixou e beijou o namorado de leve, resistindo ao impulso de se aconchegar ao lado dele, chorar todas as dores, mágoas e decepções daquela noite. Mas tinha um trabalho a fazer. Tinha que perseguir o traidor. Não ficaria em paz nem mesmo um segundo enquanto Pedro não estivesse morto.

Antes de sair, olhou pelo que seria a última vez em anos que veria o homem amado tão de perto. Respirou fundo e com um suspiro falou "Eu sou teu homem vil".

"_Carrego seu amor até não conseguir_

_Mas hoje eu me senti dobrando devagar_

_Tentei chorar por seu perdão_

_Mas não ouvi sinal_

_Será que isso é normal?"_

Agora ele via claramente, como se uma porta tivesse se aberto expandindo sua percepção de tudo. Pedro estava há muito tempo armando aquilo tudo. Não era nem um pouco burro, tinha inventado um plano engenhoso. Sirius encarava o dedo cortado do traidor, os corpos dos trouxas espalhados pelo chão, e só conseguia rir.

Não havia justiça no mundo. Os maus tinham vencido, e ele estava enredado em uma armadilha engenhosa. Não havia saída para ele. Seria pego, acusado, condenado. Passaria o resto da vida trancafiado em Azkaban. Sabia o quão enlouquecida sua risada soava, ele estava em estado de choque.

.- Eu os matei! – berrou para a rua. – Eu os matei!!!

Sabia que Remus iria se desfazer de tudo que era dele com nojo. Que ele se tornaria o maior vilão da comunidade mágica. Sabia que pra uma traição como aquela não havia perdão possível. Ele gargalhava desesperadamente, pois com ou sem morte, ele era culpado. Ele tinha armado aquilo. E o feitiço tinha virado contra o feiticeiro, encurralado em um beco.

Viu os aurores chegar e não resistiu. Não conseguia controlar seu nervosismo histérico. Viu a cara de decepção de Fudge. Mais tarde, viu a mesma expressão no rosto de Dumbledore, e aquilo foi um tapa na cara tão grande que ele parou de rir.

"_Deus, proteja o filho teu, _

Não deixa o mal ganhar 

_Por onde se escondeu enquanto o céu caiu_

_E a chave não abriu e a estrada se acabou_

_E a ponte não passou pra lá desse lugar?"_

Enquanto estava sendo levado para fora do ministério, algemado e arrastado, viu Remus misturado com os repórteres que berravam perguntas. Tentou o olhar. Tentou dizer uma última coisa. Tentou fazer com que ele visse que o amava. Que não tinha feito nada daquilo.

Mas o rapaz virou o rosto, desviando de seu olhar, e saiu andando. Sirius sentiu-se partido ao meio. Não sentia mais o aperto dos aurores, ou a escravidão gelada das algemas. Ele não sentia mais o chão sob seus pés. Não sentia mais nada.

Tudo era um imenso vazio que se apoderava dele com mais força a cada instante. Lílian e Tiago mortos. Harry órfão. Remus sozinho no mundo. Pedro solto.

E então amaldiçoou a injustiça, amaldiçoou Voldemort, amaldiçoou sua idéia tola, amaldiçoou a sua desconfiança, amaldiçoou seus pais, e todas as famílias sangue puro, amaldiçoou Slytherin, amaldiçoou seu nascimento, e no final, amaldiçoou Deus.

Não havia mais esperança no mundo.

"_Eu vou tentar por mais um dia_

_Manda essa cavalaria_

_Que hoje a fé me abandonou."_

N/A: Okay, eu abusei do direito de esmiuçar a tristeza das pessoas, eu sei. Olha, que incrível, eu até gostei do resultado dessa experiência.

O primeiro que me disser "O Harry era só um bebê, não conseguia fazer isso", vai tomar uma panelada na cabeça. O Arthur tem agora exatamente essa idade e consegue fazer muito mais.

No mais, obrigado pela atenção o/

Voltem sempre xD


End file.
